Uni
Uni (Played by UNiCOMICS) is the main protagonist, and we see most the Series through his eyes. He was introduced as the first character in Episode One. He is missing in just eight episodes that are from Duni's POV. He is often viewed as the Leader of the regular characters. Appearance Uni is a white and black pug through most of the series, his ears and muzzle black an the rest of him cream. He has a curly tail on his back with a small bit of bright blue hair on the top of his head. Debut For the first two episodes, Uni is just a regular pug (as pictured). He has no clothes and no hair. Previous From "CORY LEARNS A LESSON!" (Episode Three) to "THE THIRD GUY IS ALIVE!" (Episode Eight), Uni has changed so he now has a shirt. It is a bright blue Hawaiian shirt, with pink and yellow flowers. For Halloween 2016, during "HALLOWEEN PARTY!" and "WE GOT SWINDLED BY SGCBARBIERIAN!", (Episode Nine to Episode Ten) he changed into a bright orange jumpsuit. He had blood on his paws, created for a Halloween costume. He returned to his Hawaiian outfit during Episode Eleven, ("ROFL AND EXPLOSIONS!") and keeps it on until Episode Sixteen, ("TWO DAWNS?! IMPOSSIBUBBLE!") Throughout Episode Seventeen, ("DUNI RETURNS!") and Eighteen, ("Angry Ashlie, Rabbits, Eviction") he is in a Christmas suit. It is a green and red striped sweater, with tiny red gloves and a green scarf. In Episode Nineteen ("SGCBarbierian Saves Us?!"), He's in a orange/pink and yellow striped sweater, but no pants because?? In Episode Twenty ("OMG! THE THIRD GUY RETURNS!") until Episode Twenty Two, ("A NEW ADVENTURE! AND MORE RABBITS!") Uni is very class class. He has a white blouse with golden buttons, and a black waistcoat. He has a small red tie, and black pants (finally he found some). This is sort of like a theme that he, Ashlie and Nick follow, a little like Steampunk. In Episode Twenty Three, ("And Now we meet FrozenGargon!") he changes into a onesie. It's a giraffe onesie, with a hood. He keeps this for a very long time, way up until Episode Thirty Six, ("TOMMY'S MOTHER!"). This is his longest running skin. In Episode Thirty Seven, ("FAMILY HOLIDAY HOME"), he has changed into a new onesie. This is a green dinosaur onesie, with his head coming out it's mouth. He has now died the top tuft of his hair blue, and also has a shirt ontop of his onesie. It has golden and white stripes. He takes off the onesie in Episode Thirty Eight, ("BADGER MANOR!"), but keeps the shirt until Episode Fourty Six, ("Those Pesky Zombies Again!") In Episode Fourty Six, ("Those Pesky Zombies Again!") he is a very pretty doggo and is now in a big princess dress. It is bright pink, with a golden and blue button. This lasts just one Episode. UNI CHAN IGOU In Episode Fourty Eight, ("POEMS AND LLAMAS!") he has changed out of his dress. This is the only time he isn't in a pug form. He is playing as Uni Chan from NewScapePro's roleplays. This is a girl with blue and brown hair, with brown eyes and a red ribbon tying up an anime schoolgirl outfit. This outfit consists of a blue and white blouse, and a blue skirt. In Episode Fifty, the yellow and white striped shirt has returned. His dinosaur onesie also returns in Episode Fifty Nine, which replaces the Giraffe Onesie as the longest running skin. Current He has returned to his giraffe onesie, for the final episode only. Personality (Spoilers) Uni is the main protagonist, and starts off as relatively calm. He's the glue of the group, the peacekeeper, despite his friends teasing him often. He often laughs at things, even in bad situations, which often makes his friends angry at him. He's not the genius of the group, but is still relatively intelligent, and although he isn't very strong and is known for losing most his belongings, he's often the negotiator of the group. He's aware that his friends are strong, with easily managing to let them fight for him and themselves. When they say they want to fight someone, he stands by the other person, trying to calm his friends down. As the series progresses and they collect more Runes, he starts to change to be more impolite. Rather than being the one to calm people down, he begins to jump to violence a lot faster. He's a lot ruder, not reacting to his friend's joking and teasing nearly as cheerfully as before. He threatens people much more often, even his friends. He finds people being hurt very funny, and after he sees death or people being hurt, he starts laughing. Uni sometimes won't even hesitate when meeting new people to pull out his weapons. He's very suggestable. If he doesn't realise or understand something, and someone suggests a meaning he'll probably accept that as the truth, even if there's alternate evidence. In the Finale, when Duni asks Uni to join him, it really doesn't take much convincing. When Duni promises not to reset the world if Uni comes with him, Uni's perfectly willing, with his friend's being the only reason he doesn't immediately sign up. This could also be seen as gullibility, however, which comes through most when DDawn is under cover as Dawn, where he doesn't suspect DDawn at all, until he finds the basement. Uni's feelings are very prominent. He's very easily embarrassed, and gets annoyed/embarrassed whenever someone even mentions Duni. He doesn't take well to insults, often getting upset and walking away. When Ashlie teases him or calls him cute, he often complains and says, "Whatever." If someone angers him, he won't wait before getting ready to fight, and slowly becomes more like Duni every episode. History Uni's history is never specifically mentioned, but we do know that he was adopted by Wiliker and Catherine's parents as a puppy, and was often raised in the Summer Home. When he was older, he created Dawn, but this is all that is known of him. Skills Uni isn't the strongest or bravest of the team, but at the start of the series he's often the diplomat or the butt of the joke. He can't fight well and often ends up getting hurt, but because of his friends, he always ends up okay. This can show us again, his democratic side. Usually, he charms his way out of situations or hides behind Ashlie or Nick, both of which usually fight for him when they see it justified. Skillset Uni isn't shown to have any particular skills. He doesn't have magic powers like his friends, or use his weapon very well. He does manage to keep up with many of his friends, thanks to his high end weapons like his Diamond Sword. This may be because his player isn't as skilled with the game's combat system as Ashlie or Nick (I'm sorry Uni please don't be sad). Instead, he prefers to charm or persuade his way out of situations, as seen in multiple encounters across the first half of the first series. Whilst he isn't particularly good at fighting, he is very good at calming down his friends. When Ashlie gets mad at someone and prepares to fight them, he normally makes her put down her weapons and consider what they have to say. Episodes Appearances Relationships (Spoilers) Dawn Uni is very protective of Dawn. He spends a lot of time making sure the robot is alright and happy, and is usually the first to check on him. They are never separated, and when they are, Dawn is always his first thought. If someone threatens Dawn or scares him, Uni is very quick to defend his friend, often with the term, "He's my robot!". It is shown that Uni actually built Dawn, before the series began. Dawn is much quieter, but clearly cares about Uni when he does talk. He's the brains, whereas Uni is the.... Uh.... Anyway, they rarely argue, and Uni never once raises his voice at Dawn, even after he gets affected by the Runes. Sammy Uni loves Sammy more than all of his friends put together. He won't let anyone touch Sammy, and gets very offended when someone doesn't include her in conversation. Uni has been known to threaten people when they put her at risk, or threaten them if he's concerned they won't look after her. This is why he dislikes Piggums and Bob so much- he believes they don't look after her properly. He has even been known to kiss her often, while his friends aren't looking. He never once gets aggressive with Sammy, often spending his time comforting her or making sure she's alright. Nick Uni and Nick tend to get along. They're often very relaxed around one another, despite Nick's addiction to Red Soup. This is the only thing about Nick that bothers Uni- his obsession with the Red Soup. It usually only makes Uni yell at him, which makes Nick very defensive. Nick tends to look down on Uni, but still greatly care about him. Uni begins the series by being slightly intimidated of Nick, usually over his strength, but later often tells him what to do like he's in charge. Despite their few arguments, they often respect and like one another, getting along. Cory Uni seems more tolerant of Cory than the others. While annoyed by his mere presence, he doesn't think he quite deserves his fate. Cory's very very arrogant and... has a rather dominant personality, making Uni seemingly frightened of him to some degree. He isn't a pushover, however, not being afraid to tell Cory to shut up. They argue a lot over the two (full) episodes Cory's in, and Cory hurts Uni quite a lot. Despite this, Uni doesn't want him dead, showing quite a lot of panic and confusion when Cory is dead (through his laughter), although the battle was his idea. Froggy Uni doesn't interact in person with the Frog Hero until Episode 53, but until they collect Runes, he seems mildly intimidated. When he finds out Froggy is a Frog, it becomes more of a joke to him, making him laugh when they mention him. Once they finally meet, Uni completely messes up and nearly tells him who they are. He quickly regains his composure, being relatively welcoming to the frog. As the series progresses, he gets more and more aggressive and bossy to the Frog, quickly snapping. They're very awkward around eachother though, despite being relatively nice to one another. Ashlie Uni and Ashlie are very good friends. They're often very cheerful and jokey around one another, despite their contrasting natures and Ashlie's Red Soup addiction. Uni likes to tease Ashlie, which she gets back at him by joking about Duni and him. They're very kind to each other, even despite their differences. Ashlie seems to get annoyed often by Uni, not being afraid to tell him to shut up or threaten him or prove him wrong. As time goes on, Uni gets less kind and Ashlie gets much more relaxed, feeling guilty. The series began by her enjoying a fight, but by the end, she does what she can to avoid it. Wilford Uni doesn't care much for Wilford. He does want the pig to be alright, but Wilford isn't high on his priority list. The feelings are mutual, however. Wilford actually causes many arguments between Uni and Ashlie, usually began Uni made a joke about eating him. This makes EVERYONE mad at Uni, but as the series goes on, he stops talking much about Wilford and thinks about the rest of the group more. DDawn Uni seems a little scared of DDawn, even after the Runes. He is very offended upon their first meeting and DDawn's insults, and as the plot progresses, all he wants is for DDawn to be stopped. Uni is heavily concerned about DDawn's motives, and gets very upset in the final battle over DDawn's betrayal. DDawn thinks Uni's kind of an idiot, completely annoyed by his existence. The Pigmen Uni doesn't like the Pigmen much. He starts off trying to be nice, but their teasing and sweetness eventually annoy him, making him constantly joke about eating them. He also heavily threatens them, concerned they won't take good enough care of Sammy. This means they refuse to listen to his demands, only obeying Ashlie. Uni's a bit detached from them due to his inability to speak Piglish, which probably makes him feel left out and cause him to lash out. His rudeness often bothers Ashlie, making her yell at him. SGC Uni thinks SGC is a little bit of a moron, despite finding him funny. They can easily laugh and joke and relax, and by the end of the series, SGC is very comfortable around Uni, but Uni gets very annoyed once they've been conned. SGC also thinks Uni is an idiot, happily tricking him, but they really make their peace after they meet again. This makes Uni one of the nicest to SGC, with most of the team still aggressive and holding their grudge against him. Duni Uni and Duni have a complicated relationship. To begin, Uni is very embarrassed by Duni due to his flirting and compliments, and they're pretty good friends. Once Duni's true nature is revealed, Uni gets much more aggressive towards him, wanting him dead. Duni, however, is deeply in love with Uni and even sends him love letters. Uni refuses to admit his feelings', '''and he gets very hotheaded when someone suggests any relationship between them. In The Finale, however, once Duni offers him a chance, Uni mentions his true feelings' and nearly joins Duni, but decides not to only because of his friends. He's a lot calmer and kinder to Duni, and they're ready to go out. After Duni's death, Uni seems genuinely distressed and upset, heartbroken. Jon Uni and Jon tend to get along. Jon often makes Uni laugh, and Uni seems to be a very good friend of Jon's before the series. Jon takes Uni as some sort of inspiration, looking up to him a lot. As the series progresses, Uni gets much less tolerant to Jon and yells at him a lot. He treats Jon like a moron, telling him he thinks he's dumb. Jon doesn't even retaliate. By the end of the series, however, they've become much kinder to each other again, and Uni doesn't let Don lower Jon's self esteem at all in the finale, standing up for Jon. Tommy Uni is often scared or annoyed by Tommy's presence. He thinks Tommy's completely insane, often trying to run away from him. Tommy is... temperamental, at the best of times. He doesn't have a clear opinion on Uni, either picking on him or making bad puns with him, usually in the same five minutes. Tommy's puns generally bother Uni, or make him laugh so hard he can't breathe. As time goes on, however, and he relaxes around Tommy, he gets much more cheerful and peaceful towards him. Matt Uni doesn't meet Matt until after he's been effected by the Runes, meaning he's rude and impatient with Matt right off the bat. He even goes as far as taking his bones to blackmail him into working with them. Matt doesn't speak out about his emotions, but presumably is greatly upset by this, or hurt at the least. This is evident when Uni, Nick and Dawn are teleporting around the world, and see Matt back at Uni's Summer Home, and he immediately attempts to attack them. Dres Uni and Dres don't interact directly much, and Uni seems to greatly dislike him. He treats him the same way he treats DDawn, cheering on Nick during the duel in the Finale, and calling Dick an idiot shortly before. Dres doesn't have a very high opinion of Uni either, often asking Duni what he sees in him or grumbling about how Uni's a waste of time. Dashlie Uni and Dashlie don't interact directly much, and Uni seems to greatly dislike her. He treats her the same way he treats Dres, but he doesn't even give her a chance for her monologue, urging Ashlie to attack the second the enter. He doesn't seem to feel bad once she's dead, uncaring and harsh. Dashlie doesn't have a very high opinion of Uni either, often asking Duni what he sees in him or provoking him by bringing up her belief that Uni doesn't return Duni's feelings. Wiliker Uni cares very very deeply about his brother. While his constant concerns and jokes bothers him, Uni shows immense panic in the few episodes Wiliker's sick. Uni comes out and tells Wiliker these worries, only making Wiliker laugh. The cat is very defensive and protective of his little brother, always concerned about his well being and health. He isn't afraid to tell Uni what to do, often bossing him around once Uni misbehaves. Catherine Uni cares a lot about Catherine, and the feeling is heavily mutual. She's constantly concerned that he isn't eating right, and is something of a motherly figure to him. She will fight anybody for her brother, and is willing to be incredibly uncomfortable by going through water and without grooming to keep him safe. Uni, while annoyed by her fretting, is incredibly concerned for her and dislikes her being in any danger at all. Catherine is always happy to support him in any way, but is very aggressive when he misbehaves. Bane Uni and Bane get along, but aren't necessarily best friends. She's very defensive about her books, which Uni shows little regard for. This ruins their chances, so while they do care if the other is alright, they don't talk often. Rachael Uni is mostly shocked at Rachael's existence, but still manages to greet her as one of their family. He's slightly rude to her, but quickly apologizes, likely out of fear and force by his sister and Ashlie. She looks down on him a little, probably due to the impression she got of him from the D Gang, and because of his slight incompetence. He isn't aggressive to her, however, and is much nicer than he is to Matt. Don Uni doesn't like Don at all. He believes he's a moron, due to his incidents with Nick. He laughs after Don's death, trying to get him to shut up just before the fight. Don thinks the exact same of Uni, looking down on him like a peasant. Don's likely annoyed by Uni because of Duni's high opinion of him, and how he keeps being used as a messenger boy. The F Gang Uni is terrified of Funi, Fawn, Fick, Fon and Fashlie. Every time he sees them, he screams and hides behind his friends, begging them to attack. The F Gang find this hilarious, only wanting to "play" with him. They aren't scared of him what so ever. Lady Of The Land Uni finds the Lady of The Land hilarious, often laughing at her tone, but likes her quite a lot. He isn't rude, and is as nice as can be to her. She doesn't seem to have much of an opinion of him, but must trust him as she lets the land be signed to his name. They're peaceful with one another, and have a great deal of trust. '''Voice Actor His Channel! The voice actor of Uni is UNiCOMICS, the creator of the show. This is consistent throughout the show. He also voices Duni after Episode 45. He's a British Youtuber, who normally makes Mine Craft and Art videos. He often features in his friend's role plays, mostly in NewScapePro's (Cory) as a secondary character. For example, in the "SCP Foundation" series, he plays "Uni", as well as a dog with the same name in "Fallout". He also creates some thumbnails for Cory. Trivia * Uni plays a pug, which is his main skin. Sometimes he takes up a human character named "Uni-Chan". This originated as a joke in Ashlie9596's Money Wars videos. * He references video games multiple times, yet plays it off as a joke. * Often he breaks the fourth wall, for example in Episode 3 when Cory arrives, he states that he "hasn't done his thumbnails yet", which suggests that the real world is not far away. In Episode 1, he greets everyone with a typical Mine Craft Youtuber intro. It could also just be that he hadn't decided to give it a full plot yet. * Uni has absences between episodes, as shown when he gets the air ship in Episode 20. * In Series Two, Uni has become a vegan. * He has a large taking with bones, due to him being a dog. * He has 52 brothers and sisters! * Uni has a complete disregard for everyone's privacy.